Many types of holders have been devised for holding flyers or other forms of printed matter as well as other types of flat articles for access by the public. Many of these holders are devised to be hung on a post, wall or other support surface while others are of a free standing nature, being used for example on counters, tables and the like. The following patents relate to holders of various types, including free standing holders utilized to hold and dispense printed matter: U.S. Pat. No. DES.321,446, issued Nov. 12, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,300, issued Jan. 21, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. DES.418,875, issued Jan. 11, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. DES.330,474, issued Oct. 27, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. DES.410,686, issued Jun. 8, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. DES.410,495, issued Jun. 1, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,546, issued May 20, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,800, issued Apr. 12, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,792, issued Apr. 11, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,813, issued Sep. 29, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,006, issued Apr. 30, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,035, issued Sep. 15, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,627, issued Jun. 5, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,731, issued Dec. 23, 1986.
As will be seen below, the holder of the present invention incorporates a number of features which contribute to the strength and stability of the holder and render it particularly useful as a self supporting, free standing holder/dispenser for flat articles such as printed matter.